


The Hefty Month's Writing Season

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, The last fic collection was pile of messes so I re-made it to be cleaner, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 1
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	1. Truths and books!?

For the first time, he’d met her because of Gaen Kyouya’s wishes. 

Magoroku wasn’t all that certain why he chose her, out of all people to work alongside him but he did. Magoroku could only sit and ponder, questioning things and his plans came often but went along with it for the price of gaining the power he wanted. A thick feeling of wanting to prove he was the best, but end up crying in shame or complaining if things didn’t go as planned but he’d made sure things would go as they wanted too.

While Magoroku had full control of the school, he wasn’t the only boss here, no. Gaen's company also was funding their school as well. Sophia also was the one calling the shots. He was just the vessel to the group, while Sophia studied the school on the inside for her master’s wishes.

Their relationship was odd. They were completely different from one another in many ways. But it was also distressingly dawdling.

He was very outspoken, she was not. Magoroku was very confident and extroverted. Sophia was also shown to be confident but was introverted. He easily expressed his thoughts and complaints, she kept things to herself faded behind a stoic mask. He loves the attention, believing he was the best. She could care less about fame or money. They both were vastly loyal, one of the things they were amazing at.

She was almost broken. Always looking ahead, rarely blinking or talking. Bright blue eyes glued on the walls or somewhere. Sometimes on him when he was talking about important issues. Even if she were to talk, her words were stern and strict. 

Sophia was another story waiting to be read, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master. The mindset he kept moving forward on the table.

Her features commonly devoid of emotions. She was quiet, it was weird to him. He was the one who often talks, slowly she would start to open up further to him. Even if it was just a few words, her voice was quite enjoyable to listen to. Her actions drew him in without knowing.

She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama.

He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature. She was true to her Kyoya-sama’s wishes.

He barely knew anything about this Russian girl besties the fact that she was his teammate and partner in crime. Possibly the only person that even came close to being friends with, at least, having a nice friend would’ve been nice but he wasn’t good at doing that. Mysterious, there wasn’t much he could uncover about her personally in his free time. That he wanted to uncover that is.

They were vastly more entertained by their Student council duties and gave everything else around them much thought. Multiple things went into being the Student council, being quite a tough job but someone like Magoroku handled it well despite being clumsy and ineffective. 

A lot for the top ranking, President, and their vice. It wasn’t an easy job by all means, but he was used to the constant flow of work heading their way.

From planning the events, managing the clubs, and doing his utmost to keep track of it all. And for the most part, he was doing vastly well with doing so. The organization was a huge core for any council. She happens to be a large help to this as well, she was vastly responsible. He had to keep order around the large school, one of the best known for Buddyfighting as a whole. While also working with their hidden master from the outside of the school as well.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond. They had immeasurable timing, she advised when he couldn’t. It remained fragmentary, from the derivation they were doubtful with one another. Warily glaring at one another, almost squeezed the mysterious inopportune air around their frames.

Arising uncomfortable but had every reason too. He wasn’t applied to having someone else, let alone a girl in his devoid office before. Someone also helped him with his work, something he fondly preferred doing. Opening up to someone he barely knew. Being the main controller of his new actions, a fresh mission. She was the ringleader. He did his utmost to make sure everything was operating well enough. He did everything to make sure it all went well.

Magoroku begetting a varied yet interesting vibe with her. He didn’t like the way she insulted him first but also he kinda fancied being around this kind of girl. At least, he has someone to work with. Someone to go too when he already had no one else. He supposed he had Kyouya and his peers but they weren’t as close as he truly thought Sophia was. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He spontaneously got used to it.

Maybe it was his job to get to leisurely open up towards him? Was this his job? The meaning of working together?

He wasn’t fond of the idea of training new people either, he never liked teaching. Though, he knew that everyone knows he does all of the work and pridefully states that. Luckily, she seemed real (and a huge emphasis on the word) good at her job. Even without any training from him, she seemed shockingly good at it. And he wonders if she planned from the start. He was even surprised that someone like Sophia hasn’t gotten lost on the large school grounds, yet.

She seemed to be well regarded and fretted by her peers. They either admired her in smooth desire or awarded back in fear at her bitter glare. Usually, it manages to happen whenever one of the boys would casually try to ask her out. It was abnormal for her to walk in with humble pieces of paper in his office, love letters only to throw away in repugnance.

He never was fond of being alone. He wanted her near. They were always near in meetings and even greets because he wanted to be near. He often went to her, even if she was annoyed by him. He trusts her, almost like a mother and child in a sense.

Self-centered and exploitative, yearning for that manageable tactility. Even if it was a single light stroke on the shoulders, he enjoys her coldness. And she was vastly cold, bitterly rough to him. Stoic and mysterious. She wasn’t a good physique to distribute it lightly but he worries about her.

He wore a mask to cover his eyes simultaneously with his Disaster uniform. That was for an abstruse acumen, he felt vindicated with the fabric on his features. As he concealed his sentiments with a knowledgeable smirk. The mask that obscures his anxieties and most abysmal despair.

The other members weren’t even fond of him. Finding his constant complaining and egotistical rants annoying. Sophia had made it clear that she and everyone else thought his thoughts weren’t important. He usually sweats and gets confused. But he didn’t care about their opinions, the only one who supported Sophia and her silent solicitudes regarding virtually everything.

Behind those restricted entrances, she embraces him. Or rather, he clings to her for affection and attachment. He always was attached to her character, longing for her friendship.

It happened by delusion. Fortitudes surrounding him, as he was optimistic to see her. Aspired to communicate with her while she only stood, devoid, and cold stoic expression written on his features. He tumbled one of his Disaster uniform’s boots while dashing towards her and landed clumsily in her arms. She caught him and managed to hold him up, not wanted too but did it anyway. With a massive yelp, in alarm, he landed face verse into her up shoulder and face.

It felt weird but also comforting. Her arms were able to hold his frame. He dipped still clinging to her frame. As he heard Kyouya in the background, admitting something the male couldn’t make out. The female spoke nothing but appeared annoyed.

Even due to the fear he felt dwelling inside. It sprang stolid, nearly uncalled for. He leisurely shifts closer. She didn’t seem to demur or even recoil. No mocks or taunts for being such a coward and crybaby he was. He allows her. He relishes it.

They wouldn’t dare do these things in front of the other members. Sophia didn’t want them to know, it wasn’t their issue. Not including Kyouya-sama, she always told them.

It began to happen more, he entered her room in his free time and she would be there as well. They often sat in silence, on the bed. Magoroku would mostly do the discussion and she would presume to listen without staring at the wall. Perfect and relaxed. They would cuddle, even if it wasn’t important, somehow they found themselves slowly enwrapped in each other’s affection when it came to the nightly hours and everyone was bound to sleep sooner. She would home his ungloved fingers with her own.

He went to her to complain. Cry. Whine like a baby everyone assumed he was. Exposed the weakness inside of him, only towards her. Only allowing her to see the side of him that he was prideful to expose to anyone else. It wasn’t as if she'd tell anyone because she wouldn’t. She didn’t care.

He was selfish for more, wanted the feelings to stay.

Today was much like that. Terumi and Davide had ticked him off again and he went straight towards her room to vent. The two got to him more than his pride wanted to admit.

It was one of the days, he went into her room to throw a huge fit and she’ll just stand there and only watch. She didn’t care about what he was saying as it wasn’t important to her. Or even with their mission. She knew how to relax him, fully well. She was trained to handle such but also Master often told her it’s best if to let the chairman blow off some emotions. Believing that was the best choice.

He was angry and annoyed, complaining as he paced around her room, fist curled. Muttering pointless complaints and insults, not were depicted at Sophia. One behind his back while the other was located underneath his chin. Pondering with a racing heart. He wanted to throw some more books but also understanding that Sophia would kill him for daring to rekt her space. And he would feel bad if he did that.

The topic was his relationship with her. They all mocked him for daring to admit he was close to her. It got to him.

It’s been a few moments, that felt like hours. And he wasn’t acting normally to relax as usual. Pity filling her expression as she watched. But this was becoming much.

“Shido.”

He paused, everything stopped as he heard her voice called his name. She often called his name quietly like this but he often continued anyway. This time was different. He turns his head to face the female to find her mixed yet oddly stoic expression, eyes peering at him.

“I don’t care what they think.” Her tone was vaguely truthful.

He parted his lips, arms drooping down in defeat, “But…!”

“They aren’t important, Shido.”

“Sophia,” He said her name back, “What do you think is important?”

He bites his lips, wanting to ask her more but holding back. What did she find important? Was he important to her? Was their whole relationship important to her? Or was it nothing… Did she not care that others insulted their whole relationship? The urge to ask the female if he was important to her only grew as they sat in awkward silence.

She only stares at him, big blue bright eyes peering at him from her spot. Her lips didn’t twitch. She didn’t move, only stood. She wasn’t going to answer. Did she not have an answer.

Parting his lips—

“Kyouya-sama’s orders are important.”

That response was expected but not the one he was looking for in the back of his mind.

“Th-That’s not what I meant…”

“What did you mean?”

“I…” He paused for a moment. Pondering. It wasn’t a good idea to admit this, was it? His mind was confessing, ‘I think you’re important to me, Sophia!’ He huffed instead, as his cheeks grew in color. Trying to hide his feelings was the worst part, he wasn’t good at it either.

It’s been a week since that happened and even then, the rest of their team felt conflicted about their suddenly open relationship. Sophia saw the drawbacks first hand by the others.

Elf would tease them, blowing kisses and love references at them whenever they were nearby. The old man adores romance. Kyouya-sama seemed almost delighted with their coming out, secretly mentioning the things they do with Rouga wouldn't seem to care. Terumi thought it was disgusting for Sophia to be with him so she stood away. Retsu or better known as Gremlin didn’t care and acted the same. Davide would also taunt them as well.

Magoroku and Sophia started to slowly drift away from the other members, wanting some alone time. They didn’t want to deal with any of it today. But they ended up crossing paths in the halls anyway. Eyes locking with one another. That took them off their guard.

Sophia was swift, as he took his arm and he yelped. Pushing him inside of her little room and he fell with a large yelp, “Ah!?”

“Hey! What’s the big idea!”

He groans, rubbing his bottom as the pain took over. Before opening one of his eyes to find her locking the door and glaring at him. He wasn’t sure what she was doing. Or what her thinking was but it’s been important enough to drag him into her room. She sways around to face him. Warily glaring at the male but he wasn’t sure why.

“I want to talk to you.”

“Huh?” He parted his lips in mere confusion, “About what?”

“Everyone knows we’re close,” She started, “But this is also causing great problems. I can’t go on second without Kyouya-sama mentioning us together.”

He raised a brow in question, “I thought everything that Kyouya-sama says is important to you?”

“It is.”

“Is there something bothering you?” He noted something odd in her eyes, it was a weird yet subtle emotion he couldn’t quite make out for himself. She also appeared annoyed. And he knew that she was most likely annoyed with this, too.

She shook her head, “There’s nothing.”

The end of his lips frowns, “I don’t buy that, Sophia!” He brushed himself off as he stood up, “Something is bothering. I know it!” He speaks in a soothing low voice, almost comfortingly doing so as he simply walks towards her.

She stood still, staring at him. She didn’t respond, not cunning comments.

Magoroku carefully shifted closer, almost too close for comfort. He was awkward in his actions, almost uncertain if he should but still was displaying his subtle vibe of pride. Slowly raising his arms, drawing them in until they were gently wrapped around her. His body was awkwardly hunched to his chest. His actions left her almost stunned, her face was the glowing color. It was weird, having the male do this but also common.

“What are you doing?”

“Um… Comforting you.”

“I don’t need your comfort, Shido.” She was becoming vastly annoyed with this.

“No, but I want to give some anyway, so relax and let me hold you.”

Still, she didn’t push or mock him for doing this. Allowing him to so freely. He was warm and oddly soft. Her cheeks slowly raised in their coloring, oddly she was flustered but was doing her utmost to not allow that bit to show.

“Besides, you comfort me a lot when I need it! I want to do the same for you, too!”

“Shido. I already told you—”

“It’s okay!” He started, “I-I’ll keep you warm!”

And he was warm. The student council president was awfully warm. It didn’t help that she felt her face grew hotter. She felt almost embarrassed and flustered by this, rosy cheeks in the darkroom. She was doing her best to suppress that. She was hoping he wouldn’t be noticed that he was blushing in the dark either. Only a few moments passed as the girl started to relax, her body slightly intensive, and gave up slightly to the comfort.

She didn’t say anything after that instead she listened, his frame was perfect for these sorts of things she assumed. Lifting on her hands and placing it near the side. Tilting her head slightly to the side, so she can look up at the male who was holding her. They stood there, embracing the odd comfort. Magoroku was the first to shift this time, slightly moving away.

“Hey… this is all well and good but maybe it’s better if we did this laying down…” He admitted, “My legs are becoming sore.”

“Da,” She had to agree.

But her master was calling her. She would end up picking Kyouya over Magoroku.

“He’s calling.”

“Huh?”

He frowns when she had to leave. Being left inside the room again, it felt strange almost angst.

It appears that he wasn’t needed. Of course, she would be the first to leave even when he didn’t want her to go. But he knew she had an important duty. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same. He couldn’t bear the thought of swindling. He hides his nervousness by the egotistical nature while she doesn't seem to hide anything.

All of this week, he began to ponder. In class, in his office, and even at his home about the Russian girl haunting his mind like some sort of plague. But maybe he was far too close to her? He was hesitant about this, certainly so. His father was usually out working as the main commissioner for the Buddy Police, often leaving him alone in his house and he didn’t have a mother in his life either so there was that.

Every day was the same never-ending emotions, dwelling inside of him. Single-day with her stoic statements and meaningless glimpses. These sensations evolving further, more raucous.

What were her thoughts? Why was she thinking about recent events?

He should’ve known by now but he absolutely comprehended nothing about her personal life. Her parents or even if she had any. Her documents were kept far away from his hands, even with working alongside her and in the student body.

He was in the hideout once more, dressed in his typical outfit for Disaster. Tonight was perfect, knowing she was going to stay. Frankly, he didn’t even need to stay here in their little lair but did so anyway. Not only because he wasn’t motivated to go home and plus, but Sophia was also here in her room. It was the weekend and he desired to hang out with her all day. Student council work was already finished.

He knocked on her door, quietly calling her name, “Sophia?”

As on his cue, the door slides open, revealing the female on the other side. She stepped aside without any words and he nodded, understanding that this was common for them. He thanked her and entered her small room. She closed and locked the door behind her. Going back to the thing she was previously doing before he got here, reading.

He became awfully curious to see her opening the book and scanning the pages. In fact, most of her desk was filled with books that he didn’t remember seeing there before, “Why do you have so many books, Sophia?”

“Kyouya-sama requested these books for me to read.”

“Oh?” He seems surprised to hear, “Do you like to read?”

She only shrugged silently. Not responding to him after that.

“Well! I, for one, enjoy reading a good book or two!” He admitted, “Though, I can’t really do it often since I’m always working.”

He glances at the book, softly picking on up only find it was a murder romance novel at the time. The cover was that of a female, holding a male. He sweat drops at the topic. ‘Why would Kyouya-sama request this...!?’ He wasn’t too fond of murdering books, especially ones containing horror. His body couldn’t handle that.

“You seem interested.” She pointed out the smallest detail, almost maliciously, “

“As if!” He pouted, and throw the book back on the location where he found it, disgusted, “I’ll have you know, I don’t enjoy murder romance novels!”

“Not if it has Captain Answer.”

“Wait!” He paused, “It has Captain Answer?”

She shook her head. Her eyes and slight smirk displaying her enjoyment with teasing the male.

“Sophia!” He complained, “Stop teasing me like that! You know I don’t enjoy it!”

She didn’t respond to him. A few moments passed.

“Anyway…”

“You came here to cuddle and talk for the night.” She spoke as if she knew why he was here.

“How can you know that?”

“That is what you always do.” She closed the book and stood up.

He parted his lips in confusion, “Huh?” He watched her movements and became worried, “You don’t have to stop reading…” 

* * *

**_ BOUNS: _ **

The girl haunted his thoughtfulness, every single day and night. She remained encircled by great inscrutability, he always desired to unearth.

His subconscious was contending, his body already sore with a deep disorder. Focusing became merely impossible. 

They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. 

They had to be. 

Until she pointed her index finger at the papers she had. Stoically warning him with the small taps filling his ears. Almost silently. She wasn’t the one known as the leader, but she was the one who was partly in control, working alongside Kyouya to make sure their plans were working. She was fully capable of taking the lead and getting him back on track for missions. Even if she were to talk her words were always blunt and towards the point but she wasn’t the one for talking much.


	2. Brush

Mind screaming at him, his voice seemingly dry. Slightly shaking. He was nervous.

He once thought this was going to be a simple day, one without any failures or taunts by the other members but Shido Magoroku didn’t have the best of luck. Really, for anything in his life. He felt like digging a hole and never leaving the area. But who knew this was going to happen!?

Once again, he was dwelling inside of her cantonment in Disaster’s HQ. A traditional and frequent occurrence for the last couple of months. Which was supposed to be a simple meaning. But it wasn’t just to discharge his emotions or to snuggle together in the warmth of her blankets. Or even the idea to read books. Or even discuss recent missions or the student body. Nope, but something he thought was worse than that. 

It was something unconventional, contrary to what he craved their today aurora subject should be about. 

Almost thought this was a faith worse than death itself…

But he was acting overdramatic. 

Vacancy devoid of any credentialed turmoil, prevailing moderately in an uncommunicative lodging in the chambers. An objectionably mysterious prime. 

They sat together, just staring at one another without speaking. Inexplicably enough this was normal to them. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. But a rather unique bond not many people would have. The only couple’s passions they gave were dull cuddles and relaxation. Nothing more. Nothingness, though the two weren’t really comfortable kissing, yet. So hugs and cuddles were enough for them both.

They acknowledged they were close, everyone already knew they were close in Disaster. 

If one of them weren’t uttering it was, Magoroku who mostly did the discussing if he had a certain topic or just parenthetically vocalizes his thoughts openly towards her. But the strain hangs below the inopportune taciturnity and would be. Despite a portion of him didn't dispute the imperceptible apartment. Secured obligations were more prosperous for him to concentrate, not that they remained adequate to reminisce and speculate regarding.

He sat there, patiently anticipating for her to apply the coding but he was slightly bouncing in a slight hesitation. His thoughts racing with innumerable litigations. He was understandably nervous to be doing this. Apprehensively in the presence of the prominent vice president. His extremities delving within the creases of his puffy contemptible leafy trousers. 

He couldn’t wait. His mind screaming at him from the pension. 

_She entered his room, only to find his makeup case was out on his desk and he was near a mirror. A single small stick in near as his body was hunched. Softly applying the brush of powder to his features._

_He froze in place and panicked, “S-Sophia!” He beckoned, tensely laughing in fear, “Y-You need to knock before you enter my room at this hour!”_

_“You’re not applying the powder correctly.”_

_“Huh?” He was confused about how she knew that._

A strange response for an unusual event, he deemed.

Was her stance on makeup? Was she hiding her disgust for this little habit of his? He had no idea but he trusted her enough for her to be able to do this.

He never had someone apply makeup. In fact, he never admitted to anyone he used makeup in the first place. He only applies the items to cover up his defects. Just so appeared precise and satisfactory in the eyes of others along with covering his scars behind the mask of perfection. 

The truth is, he wasn’t born as a male everyone thought he was. No, he was born female. But he was good at hiding that by talking the proper preparations. Masking sure all of his listings had his sex as male, even at Aibo were messing with his files was easy for the young Student Council Chairman. 

Everyone thought no less and didn’t think he wasn’t. This was a good sign because if the word got out he was born as the opposite sex, he wouldn’t know how to handle all of the possible backlashes. Truthfully, being a female just didn’t feel right for him. His father always wanted a boy and since his mother passed when he very young, his wish didn’t come true. Magoroku he took that rule and didn’t look back. He was young but he likes being a boy, it felt right and he was happy. He was confident is his current experience, even cutting his hair himself which explains why it was so uneven and messy at the ends. 

Though, he was planning on telling the female at some point but wasn’t all too certain how to go about such.

Utilizing the make-up he hid to cover up the nauseous lightning injuries he'd gain from his antecedent master. Over time he acquired experience at practicing make-up and coloring coverings. He'd admire to be as presentable as he possibly could be refusing to let the scars distinguished will be ruined. However, the tan-haired never had anyone else, not even his father, applying the necessary powder on his face before. 

Though, he only uses a little powder to even out his features. He didn’t like too much on his face, a little was plenty of enough for him in his field. He only prefers just a little to cover up his impressions. Fretting that something might go wrong. Worrying himself to his core but with valid reasonings. She was harsh sometimes and indifferent. He didn’t want to get hurt, a coward masking his anxieties.

“Hold still,” The female vocalized, pestered, “The last thing you would want is for the makeup to get in your mouth or eyes.”

He blenched, “I-I understand!”

He did his pleasantest to listen to her view. But he was stammering nervously in reply. It wasn’t abnormal for him to stuttered while he was with her, he didn’t care if she saw his faults his words. Ordinarily, he’d perpetually kept tabs on his declarations while making speeches and talking to large cowards.

Digging his gloved fingers into the folds of his fluffy green pants. Remaining straight, as vertical as he possibly could as she arched closer towards him with the lint stick. 

He held back the urge to shift, as she applied the brush on his cheeks. It felt weird having someone else do this for him but it wasn’t like he could move anyway. She stayed close towards his frame, feeling the common heat of another person nearby. So moving away wasn’t an alternative that was reasonable to take.

He didn’t quite understand why this event was so uncomfortable him, it wasn’t as if she was doing anything bad and he wasn’t afraid of her but his mind kept faltering. This whole ideal was kinda nervewracking in its little crazy way he thought.

“So, um…” He strumbled, “How do you know how to apply makeup, Sophia?”

He wanted to keep his mind at ease as she did this by talking with her. She didn’t speak to him, most likely to focus more on the movements of her hand then on his words. But he was still stunned she would even want to do this for me, out of all people. But if this was anyone else but the white-haired Russian he would inform them to back off and let him it himself. He always had pride like that. He didn’t peg her to be this type. It felt newfangled but he should expect that she was a strange goddess he was blessed with.

Only a few moments passed, which felt like sheer excruciating hours for Magoroku as she brought the brush away from his features. He felt the brush leave his skin and her body shift away.

“You don’t need to keep your eyes closed,” She articulated.

“Oh?” He was stunned to find he was shutting his eyes tightly, reopening them once more to find the female was still in front of him, staring stoically at him with a hint of annoyance and pity.

“Is it done…?”

She nodded silently but didn’t say her typical da.

“Where’s a mirror, Sophia? Let me see it!” He radiated emphatically, “I want to see my gorgeous face!” 

She only sighs and got up, digging the drawers to take out a small mirror, and handed the item to him without much of a statement. He grasped it as the point of his lips curled a soft smile as he gazes into his reflection. Admiring his good looks from the remote. So attractive, he thought. Studying the features as carefully as he could, looking for a single blunder but there wasn’t any to be noted.

“Hey, this wasn’t half-bad.”

Maybe the whole idea wasn’t so bad. 


	3. Chapter 3

Today, it was a ridiculously ominous day for the female and she only desired to unwind if it wasn’t for the mere fact that Shido Magoroku was much to handle. 

For any sane person, he was a crate of astonishments. For Sophia, he was fuel to her annoyance. But she dealt with him more than enough, and more than she visibly wanted too. By standing by his side, for the most part. Unbarring the box of distinctive astonishments. And her prize was Magoroku clinging to her like he was glue. Both materially and theoretically sticking to her like some sort of goo like a paste and she was the base of that.

He was like a miscellaneous bag of products, both in and out. Digging your hand deep into his skin seeing his expression easily changed from different views. Buddyfighting was like that, for him and attending him when needed. Her responsibility was manageable but continued difficult.

For one, the Russian would give some thought into his identity, not caring but gave a thought anyway. She only had a few things on her mind but slowly it sprang to become overbearing, but she wouldn’t express that, this was her choice. Her calling.

She stayed stoic and reserved, observing his movements from distant with ease. Eyes sometimes fixed to his frame for what resembled like hours at a time. Gradually it inaugurated methodically, to remain in silence, and observe him doing something, work, lecture, order, and plan. 

Even still keeping those cameras in his now new room where she had abundant access to the cameras anytime she desired to gaze at him. Though they were the ones who had agreed it was best to keep those there in the first place. He didn’t seem so bothered by the idea as she originally thought he was going be like. And nonchalantly, when she came back, she ended up waving out with him a lot. More so than before as if she didn’t leave already in the past.

Those cameras were helpful for her to locate his hidden food, even if she didn’t really need them, she plainly had a huge appetite and fully capable of eating. Even if she’d bring her own food most of the time. It didn’t prevent her from going to his room when he wasn’t there or in his office, digging for the goods. She would take his secret canned sushi he hid for only himself to eat, at first, she was cautious with eating it as it may or may not taste particularly good given how this was Magoroku of all people but it felt like a flavor exploded in her mouth. It became a petite habit of hers to casually eat some of his food while he was busy somewhere else.

He was often overflowing with vast personality changes. One he could be both a proud member of his duties and the other side of breaking down and losing his composer completely. Breaking his poor glass.

She also broke his poor glass over the years as well but here she now was, in a large area ready for Magoroku to bake. Or rather, she was going to cook alongside him...

* * *

He’s trapped. 

Obvious and shallow.

It was growing extremely painful. Intolerable even.

It was sharp from the derivation.

He couldn’t tolerate the thoughts, persisting in his mind, racing wearily.

He desired her but she doesn’t feel the same, does she?

* * *

It was for the best, she thought. Leaving him with a defective memory, it was compelled to happen but a part of her didn’t want that. She didn’t desire him to be thrown into stoned and left there.

* * *

Certainly, the Russian was in command, even from behind the scenes. 

It has always been that way as far as they could recall, but Magoroku didn’t really reflect that. 

Magoroku is supposed to be the leader but instead, it's Sophia who calls the shots and acts like one most of the time. As he operates under her and he just follows even if he isn't aware of what's happening most of the time.

* * *

The sun was hanging from above, the trees were blooming with the bright green. Lively and well. As the large sun was shining down on the large school and the ground seems pleasant.

The relaxing air feeding his lungs as the sun was shining past, lightly shaded thin blue coded lines. The strain was refreshing as he wandered, no, he wasn’t alone on his occupation but a Russian female was strolling alongside him, stoically gazing around in the front. Eyes cemented on seemingly nothing.

* * *

They were partners in crime, the sole foundation of their relationship. 

Delicate and discreet.

* * *


End file.
